


The Righteous Man's Fall

by MysticMedusa



Series: The Not Apocalypse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Chuck Ships It, Chuck is God, Gabriel Ships It, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Slow Build, Top Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMedusa/pseuds/MysticMedusa
Summary: When the righteous man went to hell it was said he would fall and Lucifer would be released from his prison. Lucifer knows his fate and always the rebel he goes against heaven's plans and stopped the righteous man from falling. He has his reasons for helping Dean escape hell but Dean doesn't leave his debts unpaid so he brings the fallen angel with him when he returns home





	1. The yes that never came

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krystalstar22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalstar22/gifts).



> It was requested for me to do a Dean/Lucifer story and I meant to do a one shot but this turned into a much longer story. I have 8 chapters written so far and will be posting them as soon as i can

Dean hung on the rack in hell having undergone torture and pain for the past three months. He had refused the offer at the end of everyday but as the demon who had taken such joy in tearing him apart bit by bit approached him to make the same offer Dean knew he wouldn’t give the same answer. He couldn’t stand the pain anymore. He couldn’t stand every single one of his weaknesses, his fears, and his secrets being used against him. He’d had enough and all he wanted was for the pain to stop.

“I can take you off the rack if you put a new soul on Dean. What do you say?”

Dean hated himself for it but he opened his mouth to agree but found his voice was gone. He tried to nod but his body refused to listen to him. He wanted to cry and scream at being denied the ability to end his pain but he could only stare up at Alastair. The demon had never received silence from Dean when asked and the look within his cold gaze made Dean wonder if the demon was angry with his silence. He cried out as the demon suck a knife deep into his side.

“Don’t you dare ignore me. I’ll make sure you suffer for your silence.”

Dean watched the demon leave and knew he’d be back with tools to begin his new day of torture. Dean still had the knife plunged into his side and without thinking he reached to remove it. He realized his arm was free and before Alastair could come back he pulled the knife out and began working his way free of the chairs that held him.

He was in hell and he knew there was nowhere he could run that Alastair wouldn’t find him. Still he was a hunter and a Winchester. He never gave up even if the odds were against him. He managed to get off the rack before the demon returned but he had no idea where the hell he was going. Hell was full of demons and each one knew his face and would stop him if they spotted him.

_“They will not see you.”_

He covered his ears uncertain of who’s voice he was hearing. While he was trying to block out the voice a demon passed by in front of him and if he’d been alive he was certain his heart would have stopped. He watched the demon look around before continue walking as though he wasn’t even there. Curious as to what happened he waited until the demon was gone and whispered in hopes the voice that had spoken would answer.

“What the hell happened? Am I invisible?”

There was a long silence before the voice answered.

_“Yes you are invisible for the moment. My power is limited so you will need to come to me for me to ensure your safety.”_

“Where do I go?”

_“I’m at the lowest level of hell. I’m sending you someone to help. He’ll be the only one capable of seeing you but as I’ve said my power is limited. You’ll need to hurry or you’ll be put back on the rack.”_

He knew he shouldn’t trust someone in hell but nothing could be worse than the rack. He waited hoping the voice hadn’t lied and to his surprise it hadn’t as a demon walked right up to him.

“Come on before anyone sees you.”

He followed the demon curious if anyone would stop them.

“Who are you?”

The demon looked at him a moment before he answered.

“Name’s Crowley. I’m a crossroads demon.”

Dean watched the demon who flashed his eyes red before he looked forward to where he was taking him.

“Who is the one that’s helping me?”

Crowley said nothing for a long while. Dean was growing uneasy but he continued to the follow the demon.

“I’m not sure why he’s helping you. Honestly if he’d left you on the rack he’d be free soon enough.”

Dean gave the demon a confused look.

“How would me being on the rack free a demon? And why the hell would he help me if it means he’ll be stuck here?”

Crowley shrugged.

“You’ve got me. I have no idea why he’s helping you but I don’t question the guy. I just do what he says and hope he doesn’t kill me when he does manage to get free”

Dean looked at the demon curious as to what the hell this guy was that Crowley would be afraid of him. He was certain demons weren't afraid of anything even when it was clear they’d be killed.

“So is he like a high level demon?”

He was trying to get information even as they went lower into hell. Crowley didn’t seem eager to give up information but he shook his head to the question.

“No but even the highest level demons will follow him once he’s free. The idiots don’t even realize he hates us with a passion.”

Dean was confused but he stayed silent as demons were passing them. None noticed him but it appeared Crowley was still visible to them.

“Word of warning, don’t piss him off. He’s got a temper and I’d hate to see your soul splattered all over his cage.”

Dean was about to question Crowley when the demon stopped walking. Dean looked to see why he’d stopped and was shocked to see a large cage in the distance. There was no way to reach the cage as it hung above what seemed like a bottomless pit and was only held up by chains.

“How am I suppose to get to that?”

Crowley turned away before patting Dean on the back.

“Good luck.”

Dean turned to ask Crowley the question again but he found himself face to face with a wall. He span around confused as to what happened when he realized he was now inside the cage.

_“As I’ve said my power is limited so I needed you nearby in order to bring you here.”_

“Are you the reason my arm was free when Alastair left?”

He was talking to no one as he saw no other person inside the cage. Of course the cage hadn’t looked that big from the outside but now inside it he couldn’t see an end to the enclosed space.

_“Yes I helped free you.”_

“Why? Crowley said if I’d stayed on the rack you’d be free.”

The voice was silent which only pissed Dean off.

“Show yourself! Why are you hiding now when you’re the reason I’m here?”

_“Do you truly want the truth? You don’t seem like the type to trust anything that resides within hell.”_

Dean didn’t want to trust the voice but without pushing further he wouldn’t get any answers.

“I’m not going to just believe anything you say. I’ll judge your answers for myself. Don’t think you’ll get away with lying to me.”

The voice laughed and it almost sounded amused for a moment.

_“You aren’t a fool like so many other mortals. I knew there was a reason you caught my eye Dean Winchester.”_

Dean about to question the voice again when a man appeared in front of him. The inside of the box had been dark and hot but suddenly it was bright and a cold chill ran through Dean.

“Dean Winchester, the righteous man doomed for hell the moment he was born.”

Dean stepped back from the man who was looking at him with an odd fondness.

“Who are you?”

The man smiled as he took a step closer to him.

“I can’t be the only one to ask questions. That wouldn’t be fair. So how about for every question I answer you answer one of mine?”

Dean stared at him a moment but knowing he was locked within the cage with him he nodded.

“Very well, I am Lucifer.”

Dean froze as he stepped back only to run into the wall of the cage.

“Like the devil?”

Lucifer looked slightly annoyed but his gaze softened again.

“I don’t like that name. Humans call me that and it’s insulting.”

“But you are the devil. The greatest evil that exists.”

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest looking more annoyed.

“As promised I get to ask you a question. Why would you sell your soul knowing you’d end up the very thing you hunt?”

Dean remained silent before he glared at the devil.

“What does it matter to you? He’s my brother, I’d die a hundred times over just to keep him safe.”

Lucifer smiled but Dean noticed the sorrow within his gaze. He didn’t think the devil would be what was standing in front of him. He imagined some terrifying demon like creature but not this.

“I suppose it wouldn’t seem like it would matter to a creature like me. Not to a mortal like you anyways. You don’t even believe in angels, do you?”

Dean glared at the devil who sat down in a chair that appeared behind him. He had no idea how he ended up from the rack to speaking with the devil himself. He couldn’t imagine what was going to happen next but this was hell and apparently that meant a lot of weird shit happened.

“Angels aren’t real. If they were the world wouldn’t be the horrible place it is now.”

Lucifer once again smiled at Dean.

“You blame us for all that’s wrong with your world. Humans were flawed creatures from the start but father never listened to me when I told him that. I held no love for your kind as my father had and I refused to bow to your kind when ordered to. Your evil is not our fault.”

“How is it not your fault? You’re the devil, evil exists because of you.”

Lucifer sat back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Did I whisper in your ear and tell you to sell your soul? Did I personally send a hell hound to drag you here? Did I kill your brother?”

Dean was silent so Lucifer continued.

“Do you know why you and your brother became hunters? It isn’t my fault. I was not the one who told Azazel how to free me. It was my brother who planned all this. It was an angel in good standing with our father that told a demon how to end your world. I may have done great evil in my past but I am not the one trying to end the world Dean Winchester.”

Dean felt the cage shake under the weight of Lucifer’s anger and even after the devil stopped talking the cage still trembled for a bit longer. Dean felt uneasy but he had nowhere to run.

“How am I suppose to believe you?” Dean asked attempting to keep himself sounding strong when he was frightened of this being in front of him.

Lucifer sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I’m sorry for losing my temper. I’ve been blamed for many of the things wrong with humanity when in reality all I had done was point out your flaws and created the first demons. I did not create the monsters that fed on humans, that was yet another of my father’s failed creations. I am not the reason your mother was killed or your father was forced down the path that led you here.”

Dean stared at Lucifer before he decided with nowhere to run he might as well get comfortable.

“Don’t suppose you can make a seat for me to.”

Lucifer snapped his fingers making a couch along with a table filled with beer, burgers, and pie appear. Dean raised a brow curious how Lucifer knew his favorite foods.

“Damn, I can’t get Sammy to remember pie but the devil does.”

Lucifer chuckled as Dean sat down.

“Angels have a very good memory and even from inside this cage I caught a few glimpses of your life. You have a very unusual love for pie.”

Dean was already taking a bite of the burger when he looked up at Lucifer.

“Dude have you tried pie? It’s delicious.”

Lucifer smiled.

“I’m afraid I have no memory to go on for the experience. The taste you’re experiencing is simply from your own memory.”

Dean shrugged as he took a swing of the beer.

“So why did you help me escape when I could have freed you?”

Lucifer leaned back in his chair getting comfortable.

“It wouldn’t do me any good to be free from here. If the angels learned of my escape Michael would come for me to kill me. Dear old dad foretold of the righteous man falling and my escape. The end result is for me to be slain by my brother.”

Dean looked at Lucifer confused.

“What do you mean righteous man?”

Lucifer gave Dean a look as though honestly confused.

“I suppose since you can’t see your own soul you don’t know yours shines brighter than any other. You have an unusually pure soul and that makes you a righteous man. If you had gotten off the rack to start torturing other souls it would have broken the first seal to release me.”

Dean stopped eating to look at Lucifer.

“That’s why I couldn’t speak? You were stopping me from agreeing to put souls on the rack?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Even after torturing them for years a part of you would continue to destroy your own soul out of guilt. A righteous man even after finding some joy in the torment of others could not become a demon in hell.”

Dean wiped his mouth wondering if Lucifer was right. He was thankful he hadn’t begun torturing souls. He wouldn’t have forgiven himself if he had.

“So what’s this end of the world crap you were mentioning?”

Lucifer’s gaze narrowed before he looked away.

“The apocalypse in which my brother Michael and I fight once I’m freed from hell. I was to take my true vessel just as Michael was to take his. Humanity would not have survived two archangels fighting each other at full strength.”

Dean looked Lucifer over before he asked, “You’re possessing someone?”

Lucifer half nodded.

“Unlike demons we require permission to control a body. My true vessel was to be your brother but I have no wish to take the body away from someone else. This body isn’t meant to hold me but I’m making adjustments slowly to make it capable of containing me.”

“How can you say you don’t want to take someone’s body away when you already did?”

Lucifer sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his face.

“Nick was a man who suffered a terrible loss of not just his wife but child as well. He was days away from ending his own life and if he had he would never have seen his family again. I offered him a chance to meet them again in heaven so once I had his body I sent his soul on its way. I only regretted having to have Crowley bring him to hell for me to possess him. I could not meet you in my own form so I didn’t really have a choice.”

Again Dean was confused so he finally put down the food to focus on what Lucifer was telling him.

“Why couldn’t you meet me in your own form?”

Lucifer actually smiled as he found the question amusing.

“You humans have the most interesting but stupid ideas of my kind. You believe us to be protectors who look like you humans but we’re warriors who serve our father. Our true forms cannot be witnessed by mortals without burning out their eyes and even then we look nothing like you humans.”

Dean tried to imagine what an angel really looked like but he just shrugged not caring either way.

“So you’re true appearance will forever be a mystery. I think it’s comforting that you look human now. Not sure I’d be sitting here having a conversation with you otherwise.”

This made Lucifer chuckle.

“Well I’m happy you’re here speaking with me. Until Crowley came to hell I had no one to speak to and even he can’t stay long. An eternity is a long time to spend alone but I suppose that is my punishment.”

Dean looked at the beer on the table and decided to offer one to Lucifer.

“I will not be able to taste it.”

“Yeah well it’ll make me feel better if I’m not the only one stuffing my face. Besides when you get free we’ll have a beer together so drink up.”

Lucifer took the drink and downed in within seconds. Dean actually looked impressed as he picked up his own beer.

“Why do you assume I’ll be free one day?”

Dean shrugged.

“I have no idea but if you’re as chill as you are down here why not have a beer with the devil? It’ll be a funny story to tell hunters not that they’d believe me.”

Lucifer put the empty bottle down as Dean began eating again.

“You wish to return to your brother.”

Dean noticed it wasn’t posed as a question but he answered with a nod.

“Sam’s all I have left and he’s my little brother. If I don’t have his back who will?”

Lucifer gave a sad smile as he lowered his gaze.

“I had wondered why father wanted us to bow to your kind. If there were more mortals like you perhaps I would have without fail.”

Dean gave Lucifer a curious look wondering why the devil seemed so sad when he spoke of his family.

“Before you became the devil were you close with your family?”

Lucifer nodded as he looked back up.

“For a time yes. In the beginning it was just me and the other archangels. Michael is the oldest but he was unquestionably loyal to our father. I was closer with Gabriel and taught him many things but I suppose when he’s posing as a trickster that only causes problems for mortals.”

Dean nearly choked on his drink.

“You’re telling me the archangel Gabriel is living as a trickster?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Son of a bitch! I’m going to kick that archangel’s ass when I get back upstairs.”

Lucifer looked confused by Dean’s anger.

“That is my brother you’re talking about.”

Dean glared at Lucifer.

“Yeah well your brother killed me over a hundred times just to prove a point to Sam. I’m not going easy on him just because he’s your brother.”

Lucifer raised a brow but silently nodded.

“If you kicking his ass well help you forgive him by all means. Gabriel often takes his pranks to far but when it really comes down to it he’s among the best of the angels.”

Dean didn’t believe Lucifer but he said nothing. He probably should have realized the trickster wasn’t actually a trickster. He had escaped death pretty easily and was stronger than most monsters they’d come across.

“So what was your plan for bringing me here?”

“I would prefer you stay here with me but I can send you back if Crowley brings your body here. I’ve used what power I have for a while but once I can summon enough it’ll be pretty easy to revive you.”

Dean looked at Lucifer curious as to why the devil was helping him.

“You don’t owe me anything so what’s the catch? Why help me return home?”

Lucifer leaned back in his chair considering it for a moment.

“I guess because you did right by your brother. When I needed Michael the most he abandoned me and even came after me at our father’s orders to have me locked away in this cage. Father foretold that our vessels would be just like us and doomed to repeat history but you proved him wrong so I guess it’s my way of saying thanks. I can’t guarantee Michael won’t try and have you end up here again but if need be I’ll send you back upstairs.”

Dean studied the devil for a bit curious if he was lying or attempting to trick him. So far Lucifer had been honest with him as far as he could tell.

“Where’s your dad in all this anyways? The world’s in the shitter and angels are trying to bring the end of the world. Does he just let his kids do whatever they want?”

Lucifer shrugged.

“I’m sure dad skipped out a long time ago. Can’t blame him though. The angels are trying to kill his favorite creations and I acted like the spoiled child throwing a tantrum because I wasn’t number one anymore.”

Dean actually laughed before he caught himself.

“Don’t worry Dean, it’s pretty funny. I’m older than creation and yet I acted like a child. I laugh about it to now that I’m not bent on world domination and killing humanity.”

“You’re honestly not what I was expecting of the devil.”

Lucifer seemed pleased with the comment as he smiled. Knowing they’d be here a while before Lucifer could actually revive him Dean looked around for something to do. Lucifer seemed to notice his as he stood up.

“Perhaps TV would be enough entertainment for you?”

Dean looked at the devil wondering if he could actually create a TV inside hell. Lucifer snapped his fingers after sitting down next to him on the couch making a large screen TV appear where he’d been sitting in the chair.

“Does it get all the channels?”

Lucifer nodded.

“I more or less learn about the world outside the cage through TV. I must say you humans come up with the oddest ideas for entertainment.”

Lucifer handed him the controller and didn’t seem surprised when Dean turned on Dr. Sexy.

“I didn’t take you for a Dr. Sexy fan but I suppose you humans are full of surprise.”

Dean glanced at Lucifer before he leaned back getting comfortable as he watched his favorite show. He half expected Lucifer to judge him for watching it but Lucifer seemed to take an interest in the show.

They were through about five episodes when Lucifer finally asked, “What part of Dr. Sexy is appealing? Surely there must be a reason for him being called sexy.”

Dean gave Lucifer a look as if to ask if he was serious.

“Dude it’s the cowboy boots. What’s hotter than a guy wearing cowboy boots?”

Lucifer looked at Dean a moment before shrugging.

“I suppose if you wore them I would reconsider.”

Dean turned back to the TV until it finally clicked in his head what Lucifer said. He quickly shot Lucifer a look of surprise as the angel stared at the TV.

“Dude did you just flirt with me?”

Lucifer hadn’t realized but he half nodded.

“Perhaps, I didn’t realize how the comment came across.”

Dean looked at him a few moments longer before he went back to the TV. After a few more episodes of his favorite show he decided to switch it up and turn on a wild west film.

“You know they got several details in this movies wrong.”

Dean looked at Lucifer curious of what details were wrong.

“Like what?”

“Some of the clothing. Also if you saw some of those women who made a living sleeping with people you definitely wouldn’t want to hit that.”

Dean thought about that a moment and shrugged.

“Alright then. Well they look nice in the movies so whatever.”

“I’m guessing western films are a favorite of yours?”

Dean nodded with a smile on his face.

“Dude who doesn’t like the wild west? And movies with Chuck Norris are amazing. That dude could totally kick Jet Li’s ass.”

Lucifer chuckled until his expression suddenly changed and he stood. Dean looked up at the angel who seemed to be looking beyond the cage.

“Something wrong?”

Lucifer was silent a moment before his gaze darkened.

“They’ve been looking for you and somehow they’ve come to suspect Crowley. If he dies I can’t revive you.”

Dean stood wishing he could do something.

“Can you do something?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“Not from in here I can’t and I don’t have enough power to bring him in here.”

Dean hesitated before he asked, “Can you send me out there?”

Lucifer shot him a look.

“I won’t let you be put back on the rack.”

“If I let them know Crowley had nothing to do with it he can bring my body down here, right? I promise I won’t agree to put souls on the rack.”

“Dean it will be at least a week before I have the strength to revive you and even then I may have wait before being able to send you back upstairs. Can you last that long on the rack?”

Dean hesitated only a moment before he nodded.

“Hey if you can handle this long being cooped up alone I can handle that long of torture. Send me back out and I’ll clear Crowley’s name.”

Lucifer closed his eyes a moment before he let out a breath and gave in.

“Fine. If you need help managing the pain just send a prayer to me. I’ll hear it and might be able to talk to you.”

Lucifer sent him back out of the cage. Dean looked around before he started making his way back up the levels of hell until he was caught.

“Thought you could escape the rack did ya?” A demon asked in a cold tone as he grabbed him.

“Can’t blame me for trying.” Dean said as he half attempted to free himself.

The demon slammed his head into the wall before he dragged him back to the rack where Alastair was with a bloody and bruised Crowley.

“You finally found him. Who the hell helped you escape?” The demon sneered as he grabbed Dean’s hair.

“What makes you think I had help? You think I’d trust anything in this place?”

Dean spat at Alastair before the demon had him put back on the rack.

“I’m going to make you suffer for your stupid attempt. You’ll wish you had accepted my offer months ago.”

Dean glared at Alastair refusing to let the demon know he was already afraid of the torture he’d go through.

“Bring on douche bag.” Dean taunted hoping to distract Alastair from Crowley.

It worked as the demon went straight to work on continuing his torture leaving Crowley to go free. Lucifer’s guess on a week was far off as it took him nearly a month to recover enough strength to revive Dean. During that time Alastair made sure Dean was guarded and unable to escape.


	2. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer keeps his promise to help Dean escape hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter. I'm sorry T^T

By the time there was an opening for him to get free again a month had passed and Dean barely managed to return to the cage without getting caught.

“Are you alright?”

Lucifer was checking Dean over noticing his soul had dimmed quite a bit during his continued torture.

“I’m fine Luc, just a bit worn out but I managed to survive without giving in.”

Lucifer barely reacted to the nickname as he showed Dean to his body that was covered by a blanket.

“I’ll restore your body to what it was then return you to the living. With you escaping twice now though I’m not entirely certain you’ll be able to escape.”

Dean gave a halfhearted laugh.

“Guess making me invisible won’t be possible?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“Not with how much power I have to use to restore you. The cage limits my power.”

“There’s no way to get more power?”

Lucifer hesitated and just when he was about to shake his head Dean gave him a knowing look.

“What is it?”

“I won’t do it Dean. It would cause you far to much pain and you’ve already suffered enough.”

“If I die before I get home all your efforts would be for nothing so tell me how to give you more power.”

Lucifer sighed.

“If I touch your soul it would possibly give me enough power to not only get you out of here but me to. Souls are pure energy but for an angel to touch one is both painful and dangerous.”

“If it’s that simple why haven’t you just brought someone down here before to get out?”

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“I’ve told you before I have no intention of leaving and to draw that much power would leave someone extremely weakened. If I touched your soul I could probably send you back home with a snap of my fingers. Do you want me to do that or not?”

Dean stared at him a moment before looking at his body covered by the blanket. Lucifer didn’t want to leave but Dean couldn’t leave his debt unpaid.

“You have no desire to kill humanity right?”

Lucifer looked at him and Dean turned to look directly in his eyes.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want to hurt anyone.”

Lucifer nodded.

“I have no desire to harm humanity.”

Dean nodded satisfied with his answer.

“Alright then angel let’s go home.”

Lucifer gave him a questioning stare.

“You don’t intend for me to go with you. That’s foolish to let the devil out of hell.”

Dean gave him his most charming smile.

“And here I thought you hated that name. I’m not leaving you here, I promised I’d show you what beer tastes like. Plus you have to try pie, it’s the best thing on the planet.”

Lucifer just stared at him a few moments before he nodded.

“Alright then.”

Dean had to shield his eyes from the blinding light as Lucifer restored his body. Moments after he found himself back in his body and breathing again. He sat up checking himself over as Lucifer handed him a belt.

“You’re going to want to bite this.”

Dean took it and did as he was told. As Lucifer reached into him to touch his soul the pain was unbearable to the point he passed out.


	3. Meet the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to let Bobby and Sam know he's back. Things get awkward with the devil tagging along

When Dean awoke he was laying on the ground with the night sky he’d missed so much above him. He breathed the fresh air smiling like an idiot before he realized he needed to check if Lucifer was alright.

He shot up and looked around to find Lucifer leaning against a tree looking exhausted. His half open gaze was locked onto Dean and he smiled when he saw him awake.

“Ah good, you’re up. I used up what strength I had to get us out so I’m pretty much useless for a while.”

“You stayed awake to watch over me?”

Lucifer nodded.

“I didn’t want you getting attacked. I hear you hunters make a lot of enemies.”

Dean went to his side and helped him stand but he didn’t even have the strength to support his own weight.

“I need to rest to recover enough to move.”

Dean looked around not even sure where they were.

“This is where you were buried. I’m afraid I don’t know this world enough to have picked another location.”

Dean finally gave up on trying to move them both and put Lucifer back down.

“Don’t suppose you can make stuff outside the cage.”

Lucifer looked at him a moment before realizing why he was asking.

“You need nourishment.”

Dean nodded.

“At least some water.”

Lucifer summoned what strength he had to make a small bottle of water appear.

“You get some rest then we’ll go to Bobby’s. I’m sure he’ll know where Sam is.”

Lucifer nodded before he passed out. Dean managed to stay awake until the sun rose. It was still early morning when the sunlight seemed to awaken the devil who grumbled as he got up.

“The sun is a horrid menace and should be destroyed.”

Dean laughed curious how the devil wasn’t a morning person.

“Morning sunshine, glad to see I’m not the only one not a fan of mornings.”

Lucifer stood up feeling pain all over from sleeping on the hard ground.

“Surely humans cannot serious enjoy camping if they wake up to this pain.”

Dean laughed as he got up ready to reunite with his brother and adoptive father.

“So I guess I just need to find a way to get us to Bobby’s.”

Lucifer looked at him a moment.

“If you tell me it’s location I can take us there.”

“How?”

Lucifer almost looked offended at being questioned.

“I’m an angel Dean. It’s well within my realm of abilities.”

Dean shrugged before telling him the location. Lucifer placed his hand on his shoulder taking them just outside of Bobby’s place. Seeing the familiar home Dean smiled.

“It’s good to be home.”

Dean stared towards the door but stopped when he saw Lucifer wasn’t following.

“Dude come on.”

“I would not be welcome. I shall wait here for you.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he went back over to Lucifer and grabbed his arm to force him to follow. The angel trailed behind him without a fight. Dean pounded on the door hoping Bobby was actually home and not out on a hunt. When the older hunter answered he stood frozen like he’d just seen a ghost.

“Hey Bobby.”

Bobby backed away as Dean stepped into the house. Dean was relieved to see Bobby and wanted nothing more than to hug the man but the older hunter grabbed for a knife to attack him. Lucifer placed himself between the two getting the knife in his chest. Bobby looked shocked as Lucifer grabbed the knife looking less than pleased.

“This man is your friend? Why is he attacking you?”

“I just came back from the dead. There’s a reason Bobby’s survived this long as a hunter.”

Dean took the knife from Lucifer as he rolled up his sleeve a bit.

“Bobby if I was shapeshifer could I do this?”

Dean cut his arm with the knife to prove who he was. Lucifer grabbed the knife back looking beyond pissed.

“I did not drag you from hell so you could harm yourself.”

He placed his hand over the wound allowing his power to heal the wound.

“Do not harm yourself again Dean.”

Bobby stared at the two watching Lucifer heal Dean’s wound clearly confused as to how he was doing it.

“What the hell are you?”

Lucifer glanced at the older hunter but said nothing. Dean knew Lucifer was probably angry but he had to clear things up with Bobby before he could calm the angel.

“Bobby I know this is going to sound crazy but he’s an angel.”

Bobby shot him a look clearly not believing angels could exist.

“There’s no such thing.”

“Believe me, I said the same thing but he pulled me out of hell. He even healed my body after that long in the pit.”

Bobby looked at Lucifer for a long moment before he finally pulled Dean into a hug. Dean smiled finally being home and seeing the man he had been certain he’d never see again.

“It’s good to see you Dean.”

“You to Bobby. Where’s Sam?”

They pulled away from each other as Bobby explained he hadn’t heard from Sam recently. Dean knew more than likely Sam had tried to bring him back and he could only hope his brother was still alive and not out being reckless during hunts.

“I’ll track his GPS. You have anything to eat? I’m starving.”

Bobby nodded as he went to get food while Dean tracked Sam’s GPS. Lucifer sat by Dean remaining silent but Bobby could see the angel track his every move.

“So how’d you end up with an angel?”

Lucifer glanced at Dean who shifted uncomfortably.

“Let’s focus on finding Sam.”

Bobby gave him that look that he knew all to well. He wasn’t going to be able to avoid this conversation.

“Dean don’t think you can hide shit from me. Why did an angel pull you from hell?”

Lucifer looked at Bobby with a slight smile.

“He reminded me quite a bit of my older brother Michael so I pulled him out. Should I have left him there?”

Bobby looked at Lucifer realizing neither would give him clear answers so Bobby shook his head as he went back to getting food for Dean. Lucifer returned to watching Dean who gave him a slight nod of thanks.

“It looks like Sam isn’t to far from where I was buried.”

Dean paused a moment as he looked at Bobby.

“Why was I buried?”

Lucifer seemed confused by the question as he looked between the two hunters.

“Sam said you’d need a body when you got back.”

Dean shook his head knowing Sam had probably tried to sell his soul for him.

“He’s an idiot.”

Bobby put the plate of food in front of him.

“You’re one to talk. You sold your soul first, what did you think Sam would do?”

“Bobby we went over this already, I wasn’t even suppose to be here. Sam should have just continued hunting or gone to be normal and left me with my choice.”

Bobby rolled his eyes.

“You’re both a bunch of idiots.”

Lucifer watched the exchange and waited for Bobby to leave the room before he spoke to Dean.

“Who is he? You allow him to speak so rudely to you.”

Dean smiled with a mouthful of food.

“Only family gets to talk to me like that. Bobby is like a second father to me and Sam.”

Lucifer nodded slowly uncertain if he liked how Bobby spoke. He and his father had always been fighting but when he watched the humans it was clear they cared for each other even as they insulted one another.

“Humans are odd creatures.”

Dean seemed to remember something as he got up to get something from the fridge. Lucifer watched him as he returned with two beers and happily offered one to the angel.

“I promised you beer so drink up.”

Lucifer took the drink and took a small sip and found the bitter taste confusing.

“You enjoy this?”

Dean took a long swing of the beer before he nodded.

“Believe me, when you’ve been a hunter as long as I have alcohol becomes your best friend.”

Lucifer eyed the beer a few moments before he began drinking the rest. The taste was still bad but Dean smiled seeing him drink.

“When you’re done eating we’ll go find Sam. Is your angel staying with us?”

Lucifer looked at Dean who nodded without hesitation.

“Yeah he’ll be coming with. You think I’d just use him to get out of hell and abandon him? That’s messed up Bobby.”

The older eyed Dean before he shook his head and began getting his things together to go. Lucifer watched Dean again seeming happy to not be left behind.

“Will your brother attempt to attack you as well?”

Dean nodded as he finished his food.

“He wouldn’t be a good hunter if he didn’t.”

Lucifer nodded as he stared at the table deep in thought. Dean noticed as he called to the angel to get his attention.

“Dean it would be unwise to call me by my name in case anyone is nearby.”

Dean looked at him confused so Lucifer explained.

“Demons believe I will lead them to control this world and both angel and human alike are not a fan of me. It would be wise to call me by my vessel’s name instead to avoid any trouble.”

“Your vessel is called Nick, right?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Doesn’t feel right but whatever you say angel.”

When they arrived at where Sam was suppose to be he wasn’t surprised when Sam attacked him. He was however surprised when Lucifer placed himself between them and knocked Sam to the ground with ease.

“Nick stop.”

Lucifer looked at Dean before he pulled away from Sam.

“Sam I already checked, it’s really Dean.”

Sam slowly got up eyeing Lucifer with a suspicious gaze before he hugged Dean. The girl who had answered the door looked at them with a questioning stare before she asked, “Are you two like together?”

The two pulled apart and Sam was about to say something with Lucifer placed himself between the brothers and girl.

“Dean she isn’t human.”

The girl looked at him with a questioning stare as Dean reached for a weapon.

“What is she then?”

“A demon.”

Both Bobby and Dean drew their weapons while Sam stepped between Lucifer and the girl.

“Guys don’t…it’s Ruby.”

Dean shot Sam a look.

“The demon Ruby? Why the hell are you hanging out with a demon?”

Sam shifted uncomfortably as he looked at Ruby who was eyeing Lucifer. It was clear she was both confused and angry at being revealed to the two hunters.

“Look Dean, I tried to get you out of hell. I asked every crossroads demon I could find but none would take the deal. When I realized I couldn’t save you I decided on revenge but I needed Ruby’s help for that.”

Lucifer eyed Sam before he looked to Dean who was waiting for him to say something.

“What do you think Nick?”

Lucifer glared at the demon before he sighed.

“She’s using him but I doubt the other demons realize what she’s doing.”

Sam looked at Lucifer.

“She’s helping me. Who the hell are you to talk about her?”

Lucifer looked at Sam before he turned back to Dean.

“He’s been drinking demon blood. It helps increase his psychic abilities and in the long run it would make him capable of becoming a vessel.”

Ruby glared at Lucifer realizing now what he was.

“Angel.”

Ruby looked confused as she looked at herself before glaring at him.

“How are you keeping me here?”

Lucifer gave the demon a cold glare but said nothing to her demanding question.

“Dean what the hell is going on?”

Dean was ready to shoot Ruby but without getting Sam to see the truth he knew it would only come back on him.

“Nick here is an angel. He pulled me out of hell to stop me from accidentally freeing Lucifer from hell.”

Ruby glared at Lucifer before she tackled the angel.

“You stopped him from breaking the first seal?! How could you?”

Ruby was hitting Lucifer who didn’t fight back. Dean grabbed Ruby to pull her off but she fought to attack the angel.

“Lucifer was to be free so he could lead us! You fucking angel I’ll kill you!”

Dean finally got Ruby off Lucifer who just sat up and healed his wounds with ease.

“See Sam, she was using you.”

Sam was staring at Ruby in disbelief before he got angry and stabbed her with the knife she’d given him to use. She looked shocked before her body collapsed.

“Sam how could you trust a demon?”

Sam said nothing to Bobby as he stared at the knife he held with the demon blood on it.

“Sam if I may, I can help clear the demon blood from your system.”

Sam looked up at Lucifer and shook his head.

“No I’m fine.”

Lucifer took a step forward insisting.

“You’re not fine, I can sense how much the demon blood has already changed you. You’re already addicted to demon blood and if I don’t clear it out of your system the withdrawal might kill you.”

“Please Sam, trust Nick.”

Sam looked like he would argue but he just nodded. Lucifer placed his hand on Sam’s forehead and after a moment Sam had to grab the wall to support himself.

“You’ll feel a bit weak but you’ll be fine now.”

Dean pointed to Ruby’s body as he looked at Lucifer.

“Think you can deal with this?”

Lucifer nodded as he picked her up and vanished. Sam stared at the knife he was still holding and found he no longer craved the demon blood that coated it.

“So angels are real. That’s good but why did he save you from hell?”

They sat down to talk about what happened but Dean knew Lucifer would have to fill in the blanks. He understood him putting souls on the rack would have freed him somehow but somehow he still didn’t understand fully why that would have freed him.

When Lucifer returned he stayed near Dean.

“So how exactly was Dean being in hell going to free Lucifer?”

Lucifer glanced at Sam before he answered.

“There are several potential seals in order to free Lucifer from his cage. The first and last seal required though is the righteous man falling in hell and the demon Lilith being killed. Dean is the righteous man and if he’d given into the demon’s offer to get out of torture by being the one to torture souls instead the first seal would have been broken allowing the others to be broken as well.”

“So what’s this business about Sam being a vessel?”

Lucifer glanced at Dean who nodded giving him the ok to explain.

“Sam and Dean are both of the bloodline for Lucifer and Michael’s vessels. If Lucifer had been freed it was foretold that Michael would kill Lucifer. The demon blood would have allowed Sam to hold Lucifer without his body being destroyed under the weight of the archangel. Everything that has happened in your lives was meant to lead up to the apocalypse.”

Sam looked to Dean who was staring at the ground.

“So what, we’re saying our mom died so two angels could fight it out? That Dean went to hell to start the end of the world?”

Sam was getting angrier as he kept asking more questions.

“Why the hell would the angels let that happen?”

“Sam I know it’s a lot to take in but getting angry isn’t going to fix anything.”

Sam shot a look to Dean.

“You’re normally the first to get pissed about this stuff Dean. How are you not angry?”

Dean sighed feeling tired from everything that was happening.

“I already got angry about this. I just…I’d rather just not think about all of heaven screwing us over at every turn.”

Both Sam and Bobby shot a look at Dean both looked shocked.

“The angels let this happen?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Only archangels knew how to free Lucifer from his cage. With father gone I’m sure the angels just got sick and tired of watching humanity destroy itself. Maybe Michael thought father would come home if he did his part in what our father predicted.”

“So if the angels are behind trying to bring about the end of the world what are they going to do when they find out Dean’s not in hell?”

Lucifer looked at Bobby with a calm but determined gaze.

“I will protect him. I have no intention of allowing Dean to end up back in hell.”

Dean smiled at Lucifer happy to have the angel on his side.

“Thanks angel.”

Sam shook his head not trusting the angel after everything he heard.

“How do we know you’re not playing us?”

Lucifer looked at Sam a moment in silence before he answered.

“You have no reason to trust me nor would I expect a well trained hunter like yourself to trust me so easily. You may keep your guard up for as long as you like, I won’t judge you for it. Regardless of yours opinion of me I will not be leaving Dean’s side so you’re stuck with me either way.”

Dean felt more comfortable with an angel backing them up but somehow Lucifer’s promise to stay with them reminded him of what the fallen angel had said back in the pit.

“That reminds me I owe Gabriel an asskicking.”

Both Sam and Bobby looked confused as Lucifer shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

“Might I suggest not alerting the angels to your escape so quickly? Gabriel may be planning house with the pagans but he is still an archangel and more than capable of killing you with ease.”

“Dean since when do you know the archangel Gabriel?”

“We both know him Sam. Apparently the trickster isn’t a trickster.”

Sam thought it over and remembered how they had somehow failed in killing the trickster.

“So are all angels dicks?”

Dean probably would have said yes if not for Lucifer.

“Honestly Sam I think most are but at least Nick has our back.”

Sam was still suspicious of the angel but he gave a slight nod.

“Well if everything’s good here I’m going to head back. Maybe see what I can dig up on angels just in case you boys end up fighting them.”

Bobby left and though Dean still wanted to catch up with Sam he wanted to check on Baby.

“Dude you took care of Baby right?”

Lucifer looked confused at the mention of a baby as Sam nodded.

“Dude I took care of your car so don’t worry.”

Dean held out his hands for the keys needing to check on his precious impala. Sam handed over the keys before Dean shot out the door to go check on it. Lucifer glanced at Sam who was already following after his brother. The angel followed the hunters and saw Dean checking on the car.

“Is he always like this with inanimate objects?”

Sam gave a slight smile as he shrugged.

“Mostly just with the impala and pie.”

Lucifer watched Dean inspect the car and pause when he saw something inside it that was out of place.

“Sam what is that?”

Sam looked at what Dean was talking about.

“That’s an ipod jack.”

Dean grabbed the ipod and threw it into the back.

“You were suppose to take care of her, not douche her up.”

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean got behind the wheel. He gave Lucifer a grin as he motioned for him to get in.

“Come on, you’ve never been in a car before right?”

Lucifer looked at the car a bit suspicious of it.

“It seems confining.”

“Just get in. It’s insulting to her if you don’t at least give her a chance to impress you.”

Lucifer was rolling his eyes now with Sam as he got into the back. Lucifer shifted uncomfortably though neither hunter seemed to know why.

“You alright Nick?”

Sam asked getting into the passenger’s seat.

“I do not like enclosed spaces.”

Dean glanced at the angel in the back before taking off. He smiled happy to be behind the wheel again.

“I missed this.”

Sam watched Dean and couldn’t help but smile at having his brother back. Lucifer seemed unimpressed with the drive but he said nothing as Dean was speeding down the street.

“We should celebrate me being back.”

Sam looked at Dean curious as to which way he wanted to celebrate.

“Celebrating for you either means you hook up with some nameless chick or we go hunting.”

Dean gave Sam a look but his brother only rolled his eyes.

“I think we should go on a hunt. I’m probably rusty from being in hell but I can manage.”

“Dean you’re back for like two minutes and you already want to go kill something. Can’t we just be normal for a day at least?”

“Normal is for normal people Sammy. What’s wrong with wanting to go back to the life I had before hell?”

Sam shook his head but gave in instead of arguing with Dean.

“We could go kill Lilith.”

Dean looked back at Lucifer to see his opinion.

“Sound like a plan?”

The angel gave him a look before he answered, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. Lilith is extremely powerful and I doubt either of you will be capable of killing her. She is required as the final seal if the first seal is ever broken which means the angels are probably watching over her to make sure no one kills her before her time.”

“Just because we’re human doesn’t mean we’re weak Nick. We’ve handled demons before and we’re not going to let a bunch of douche bag angels stop us from doing our job.”

“So you in or out Nick?”

Lucifer paused before he nodded.

“I will fight beside you for as long as you wish Dean. Shall I go find Lilith?”

“That would help.”

Lucifer nodded before he vanished. Sam looked back at where the angel had been sitting before turning his attention to Dean.

“So how did you manage to become friends with an angel?”

Dean shrugged not wanting to go into detail or make up some story. He’d rather just drive and get back to hunting.

“Dean are you sure it’s a good idea to trust him? Why is he siding with us and not the angels?”

“Sam just drop it ok? Nick is on our side and I trust him. He didn’t have to pull me from hell.”

“I’m just saying he’s an angel and the angels apparently are the ones behind trying to end the world. How do you know that he isn’t playing you?”

Dean gripped the wheel tightly not wanting to have this conversation.

“Sam he saved me before I broke the first seal. I went through hell in the pit and I suffered pain like you wouldn’t believe. Just…trust me that Nick is on our side.”

Sam watched his brother’s expression as he spoke and knew the older hunter was hiding something. He’d gotten use to reading his brother’s expression and knew when Dean wasn’t being completely honest.

“Alright Dean. I’ll trust him for now but I think we should know how to fight the angels in case they come after us.”

Dean gave Sam a look without saying anything. He knew Sam just wanted a way to kill Lucifer if things turned bad. He couldn’t blame Sam for always wanting to be prepared.


	4. Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam hunt the demon Lilith but things turn bad when they face her and worse when Lucifer shows up

Lucifer returned to the brothers while they were eating at a diner. Dean was enjoying a bacon cheese burger smothered in onions when Lucifer appeared next to him.

“Hey angel, you find the demon?”

Sam had been startled by the sudden appearance of the angel while Dean had kept eating like nothing happened. Lucifer eyed the burger smelling the greasy stench of the food that nearly had Dean moaning as he ate.

“Is the food really so good that you sound like you're having sex with it?”

Sam nearly choked on his drink while Dean nodded happily taking another bite.

“It’s delicious. Want try a bite?”

Sam watched as Dean offered the angel a bite of food curious how his brother was being oddly close with the angel.

“Dean you never share your food.” Sam finally commented as Lucifer hummed in agreement with the taste of the food.

“What? He’s never had food before.”

Sam shook his head as he took a bite of his salad.

“So where’s Lilith?”

“I’ve found her not far from here but she’s heavily protected. Are you certain you wish to attack her?”

Both hunters nodded so Lucifer gave them the location looking uncertain about attacking the demon.

“Any angels in sight?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“No but I sensed Zachariah had been there recently. Probably just checking in to ensure the demon was still alive.”

Both Dean and Sam looked at Lucifer with concern.

“Can the other angels sense you?”

Lucifer shook his head.

“More than likely no. I’m stronger than most so more than likely only the archangels will be able to sense my presence and the archangels won’t travel to this world unless the apocalypse starts.”

“So is there like a ranking system for angels?”

Lucifer nodded as he explained to Sam the different level of angels. Dean was eating his food happily until Lucifer mentioned reapers were a type of angel.

“So we’ve already met an angel before.”

Lucifer looked confused as he looked at Dean.

“You remember meeting a reaper?”

Dean nodded.

“A while back during a hunt I got badly injured. I was going to die until Sam took me to a guy that was said to be able to perform miracles. The guy’s wife was using some old magic to control a reaper.”

Lucifer nodded silently as the brothers finished their food to go find Lilith.

“You know it would help if we had more than just the knife Ruby gave us to fight Lilith and her demons.”

Dean looked to Lucifer wondering if the angel had any ideas.

“You know any other weapons good for fighting demons?”

Lucifer thought a moment before he nodded.

“I can get you a weapon if you’ll give me some time to go get it.”

“We’ll start heading over to where Lilith is and you just catch up with us.”

“Dean do not attempt to attack Lilith until I return.”

Dean waved him off promising not to but Lucifer looked concerned before he left.

“What kind of weapon do you think he’ll bring?”

Dean shrugged not sure as he got into the car. They were half way to Lilith’s location when Lucifer reappeared and handed them the colt. Dean stopped the car seeing the weapon that had been stolen from them as Sam shot a look at the angel.

“How the hell did you get the colt back?”

Lucifer raised a brow confused as he looked to Dean.

“You’ve seen this weapon before?”

Both the brothers nodded as Sam asked his question again a bit more demanding this time.

“I retrieved it from the demon it was sold to. It wasn’t very difficult to get back, I can be very convincing.”

Dean smiled as he checked how much ammo they had. The gun was fully loaded and he was surprised when Lucifer handed him a case with more ammo.

“Did the demon make more bullets?”

Lucifer nodded.

“The demon who had the colt wanted to become king of hell so he made more ammo in order to kill any who got in his way.”

Sam took the colt and ammo as Dean continued to drive.

“So you killed the demon to get the colt?”

Lucifer hesitated before he answered quietly, “No, I had no reason to kill the demon.”

“You’re an angel and yet you let a demon live?”

“Sam regardless of your opinion of my actions I will kill Lilith if she poses a threat to you or Dean when we face her. I simply had no reason to kill the demon when he handed over the colt without a fight.”

Dean glanced at Lucifer and saw the same look in his eyes when Crowley was almost killed for possibly freeing him. Dean didn’t know if Lucifer was friends with Crowley but he knew he must have gotten the colt from him.

“Sam let’s just be happy we have another weapon to use against Lilith.”

Sam didn’t argue but it was clear he wasn’t happy that Lucifer hadn’t killed the demon who had the colt. When they arrived at the location Lilith was they weren’t surprised to find she’d taken up residence in a quiet neighborhood again.

“What’s with Lilith’s obsession with playing house?”

“Demons have horrible hobbies.” Lucifer says as he steps out of the car along with the brothers.

“So how many in this neighborhood are demons?”

Lucifer vanished as he searched again before returning just as Sam questions where he went

“Everyone on this block is a demon except for those in the house with Lilith.”

“So what, she just toys with humans until the apocalypse starts?”

“Dean Lilith is far more cunning than most demons. She made sure you went to hell and she put one of the crustiest demons on the task of breaking you in hell. There’s a reason Alastair stays in hell while so many demons prefer to come here. She’s done all she can until the first seal is broken so this is just down time for her.”

Sam gave Lucifer a questioning gaze.

“You seem to know a lot about demons.”

Lucifer said nothing as he waited for instructions from Dean.

“So what’s our best option?”

“I can take you directly to Lilith but she’ll know right away I’m an angel.”

“We have to protect the humans inside the house.” Sam insisted.

“If you’d like I can remove them from the house before you go in but we’ll have a limited time window for our attack. I’m sure the moment she’s in danger the angels will either come to protect her or alert the other demons to the danger.”

“Can you get us inside before you get the people out?”

Lucifer nodded.

“Then let’s do that.”

Dean had Ruby’s knife while Sam held the colt. Lucifer grabbed them both taking them directly into the house before he vanished again to get the others to safety. The brothers moved quickly and found Lilith sitting at table full of sweets.

“How did you escape hell?!” She yelled with pure rage filling her voice.

Sam raised the colt to shoot Lilith but her power slammed them both against the wall.

“It doesn’t matter. I’ll be more than happy to have my hell hound send you back.”

Dean could almost hear the growling of the hell hound as he struggled to get free. Sam had dropped the colt when he was slammed against the wall and was desperately trying to get free.

“Honestly, I thought you Winchesters were smarter than this. Coming here to attack me with just the two of you. So pathetic.”

Lilith was standing in front of them now as she looked up at them with the cruel eyes not meant to be on a child’s face.

“Tell me who freed you and I might reconsider sending Sam to hell with you.”

Dean knew he shouldn’t mouth off to the demon but he just couldn’t help being a smartass knowing Lilith couldn’t send Sam to hell when he was Lucifer’s vessel.

“You won’t send Sam to hell because you need him.”

Lilith glared at him and it was clear she was questioning what he knew.

“You think I need a pathetic little mortal? He is as useless as you are.”

Dean was about to make another smart ass comment when Lucifer appeared behind Lilith and threw her against the far wall. Both Sam and Dean hit the floor free of the demon’s power as Lilith stood up glaring at Lucifer for only a moment before she smiled.

“Is it really you? I thought you were still in your cage.”

Lilith tried to run to Lucifer but the angel held out his hand causing the demon to cry out as her body became nothing more than a pile of ash. Dean stared at the pile that had been Lilith while Sam held the colt pointed at Lucifer.

“Who are you really?”

Dean shot a look to Sam seeing his brother hell bent on killing Lucifer.

“Sam don’t!”

Sam ignored him as Lucifer looked at the colt in his hands.

“I am the archangel known as Lucifer.”

“So you lied to us and used us to kill Lilith.”

Lucifer looked confused and slightly offended.

“I never lied to you nor would I ever lie to either of you. You never asked me my name only Dean did and I recalled strongly suggesting not to go after Lilith.”

Sam glared at Dean who wasn’t denying he knew Lucifer’s true identity.

“Dean you knew he’s the devil?”

“Sam he helped me get out of hell and he only left hell because I insisted he come with me.”

“Dean he’s the devil!”

“I know Sam but he stopped me from breaking the first seal. He stopped me from torturing souls in hell.”

“Sam if shooting me will make you feel better go ahead. The colt cannot kill me though nor any weapon you have currently on hand.”

Sam didn’t listen as he fired the gun. Lucifer looked at the hole in his chest but didn’t seem annoyed by it.

“You used Dean to get free from hell to start the apocalypse but why did you stick around then? Did you think you could trick us into being yours and Michael’s vessels?”

Lucifer looked angry at Sam’s accusation but he didn’t move from where he stood.

“Do not assume I would lie to you. This vessel has been made capable of containing me and I have no intention of ending this world regardless of how many humans still prove I was right when I denied bowing to your kind.”

“So why are you still here if you don’t need a vessel?”

Lucifer glanced at Dean who had been trying to calm Sam but was still failing as Sam ignored him.

“I’m here to protect Dean.”

“Why?” Sam demanded again.

Lucifer looked at the colt still held ready to shoot him again wondering when the hunter was going to put it down.

“I care about Dean. That is why I decided to stay.”

Sam was about to fire off another round of questions when Dean punched him. The younger hunter lay unconscious as Dean stared at Lucifer.

“So that went pretty well.”

Lucifer raised a brow confused how this went well.

“This is your idea of going pretty good?”

Dean picked up Sam but struggled with the much larger hunter. Lucifer shook his head as he snapped his fingers bringing them back to the impala with Sam laying in the back seat.

“I’m just saying at least he didn’t go straight to shooting you.”

“You’re brother will not trust me and now that Lilith is dead the angels will suspect something happened. No normal human would have been strong enough to kill Lilith.”

“How was the final seal to be broken then?”

Lucifer looked at Sam as he answered, “With enough demon blood Sam would have been capable of killing her.”

Dean ran his hand over his face not sure how he was going to deal with Sam or Bobby for that matter. He was sure once Sam woke up he’d tell Bobby that he’d been stupid and trusted the devil.

“I owe you my life Lucifer but he’s my brother. You’ve been alone a long time but I won’t turn my back on Sam.”

Lucifer walked around the car to stand beside Dean.

“I would not have helped you if you ever chose someone else over your brother. If you need me all you have to do is say a prayer to me.”

“Lucifer will you be alright on your own?”

The angel shrugged not certain what he’d do in a world of humans who considered him the greatest evil.

“I will be fine my dear hunter.”

Before Lucifer vanished he placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek. Dean stared at where the angel had been standing shocked that the devil had kissed him. Unable to understand why Lucifer had kissed him he decided to get back into the impala and drive back to Bobby’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ^_^


	5. Angel of the Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bobby both have a bit to say about Dean's choice in trusting Lucifer but their conversation goes south when an angel comes to visit

Dean sat with both Bobby and Sam basically calling him an idiot. Sam had somehow remained unconscious the entire ride back to Bobby’s the moment they arrived he had woken up ready for a fight. Dean listened to them both yell and call him stupid until they were done.

“Are you done yelling?” He asked really tied from everything that had happened.

“Dean you trusted the devil. What part of that sounded like a good idea?”

Dean glared at Sam making the younger hunter step back.

“Would you rather send me and him back to hell then?”

“Dean no one wants you back in hell.”

“Well if you want him to go back I go back to. I’m only out of there because of Lucifer. I trusted an angel at least I wasn’t stupid enough to drink demon blood and trust a demon.”

Dean had somehow remained calm through their yelling and insults but now he was pissed. It wasn’t his fault angels and demons had screwed up his and Sam’s life. They didn’t ask to be vessels for two archangels.

“Dean why are you defending him? You know the stories that exist about the devil. If this was any other hunt you’d be the first to try and kill the devil.”

Dean sat gripping his hands to stop himself from punching Sam again.

“Sam you weren’t there when he freed me. He helped me escape and he didn’t want to leave hell. I’m the reason he came here with me.”

“Dean he probably made you think he didn’t want to come here. He’s the devil, he tricks people.”

Dean was to tired to keep defending his reasons. He knew neither would understand so he stood ready to go to the extra bedroom to sleep.

“Dean we’re not done here.”

Dean shot Bobby a look but stayed hoping at least Bobby would try and see his side of things. Bobby was always one to at least hear out both sides.

“Dean why don’t you start from the beginning and tell us exactly what happened? I think it’s stupid that you trusted him so easily but regardless of him being the devil he’s still an angel. I mean until he showed up with you I didn’t even think angels existed and god knows how much of lore has been wrong before.”

“Bobby you can’t be serious. This is the devil we’re talking about. How could everything on him being wrong? I mean he let a demon live.”

“He let Crowley live because he helped me escape as well. He was probably just repaying my debt by sparing him.”

“Listen to yourself Dean, you’re defending a demon now to.”

Dean sighed wishing he could just escape this conversation. Bobby tried to push to hear the whole story again but the sound of wings caught their attention. Sam and Bobby span around as Dean looked up to see someone he didn’t recognize.

“Who the hell are you?”

Sam reached for a weapon while Bobby looked for the nearest thing to defend himself. The man stared at Dean with his blue gaze locked onto him as he stepped forward.

“You are Dean Winchester, the righteous man.”

Dean offered the stranger a charming grin thankful for some kind of distraction.

“That’s what the devil calls me. How can I help you?”

The man looked concerned as he titled his head to study Dean a moment.

“I have been instructed to bring you to the archangel Michael. Lucifer walks the earth and you are to help us fight him.”

Sam stepped between the man and Dean refusing to let him go anywhere near his brother.

“Who the hell are you?”

Blue eyes looked up at Sam seeming not concerned with the hunter facing off against him.

“I am Castiel. I am an angel of the lord.”

“Sorry Castiel but I’m not helping Michael kill his brother.”

Castiel placed a finger on Sam’s forehead causing the hunter to pass out. Bobby attempted to attack the angel but the same thing ended up happening to him to. Dean looked at the two knowing they were ok as he leaned back and glared at the angel.

“Let me guess, not taking no for an answer?”

“Lucifer walks the earth and you would let him roam free? Do you know what he intends to do to your kind? He will not spare any humans.”

Dean rolled his eyes way to tired to deal with the angel.

“Lucifer do you mind stopping by?” He said aloud shocking Castiel.

Lucifer appeared next to Dean noticing how tired he looked before he saw both Sam and Bobby unconscious with the angel standing over them.

“Dean has he hurt them?”

“No Luc he actually did me a favor. I’m tired and Sam and Bobby were to busy trying to be right to realize I need sleep but now he’s trying to take me to Michael.”

Castiel’s gaze was locked onto Lucifer who stood ready to fight if need be.

“What would you have me do Dean?”

“Preferably tell Cas here that you’re not going to end humanity and then let me sleep.”

Lucifer looked at him not sure if he realized the angel wasn’t going to believe him.

“I have no intention of harming any humans Castiel.”

Castiel continued to watch Lucifer refusing to simply leave Michael’s vessel for he fallen angel to do with as he pleased. Dean rolled his eyes as the angel continued to watch Lucifer suspiciously.

“Luc if he’s staying do you mind keeping watch while I nap?”

Lucifer nodded but looked confused when Dean patted the spot next to him on the couch. He sat down and tensed when Dean rested his head on him.

“Am I to be your pillow?”

Dean kind of shrugged as he yawned.

“If you don’t mind yeah.”

Lucifer watched the hunter fall asleep and smiled.

“You have deceived him into believing you mean this world no harm.”

Lucifer shot a look to the younger angel who shrank back a bit.

“Castiel I have no intention of harming the humans. I am not the one who informed a demon of how to free me from my cage nor did I allow the righteous man to fall into hell. Look at what has happened to lead these events to unfold. It is Michael who wishes for all of humanity to parish. Do you believe the demons would have been capable of allowing a vessel for me to come into existence if the angels hadn’t allowed it? If they didn’t want this day to come Sam would never have been allowed to exist.”

Castiel stood still watching Lucifer but somehow his words sunk in and he vanished. Lucifer snapped his fingers to send both Bobby and Sam to their rooms instead of lying on the ground. He looked at Dean thinking he should move him to a bed but he was comfortable with the human sleeping on his shoulder.

“My anger has vanished but it seems I am still far too selfish.”

Lucifer relaxed as he wrapped his arm around Dean and held him close. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before a pained voice sent a prayer to him. He recognized it as Castiel warning him that Michael was sending Raphael to take Dean by force. He laid Dean on the couch and when the hunter didn’t awaken to him moving him he flew to Castiel certain his failure to get Dean would result in the angel’s death or imprisonment.


	6. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer saves Castiel before forming a plan to try and stop Michael

Lucifer arrived at Castiel’s location to see Zachariah about to kill Castiel. He hit the angel sending him flying as he looked down at a bloody and bruised Castiel.

“Are you alright?”

Castiel nodded but it was clear it would take a while for him to heal himself.

“You sent me a prayer to warn me, why?”

Castiel spat out blood as he struggled to stand.

“I checked what you said. You were right, this shouldn’t have happened if the angels hadn’t been behind it.”

Lucifer stood protectively in front of Castiel as Zachariah stood ready to fight.

“Lucifer it’s been to long. Michael knows your free and he’ll get his vessel before you can take yours.”

Lucifer stared down the angel refusing to let him get anywhere near Castiel.

“Don’t be so sure Zachariah. I don’t need Sam Winchester as my vessel and Dean won’t ever consent to being possessed by anything.”

The angel gave him a cocky grin and Lucifer could already sense other angels approaching.

“Why protect Castiel? Has he fallen just as you have Lucifer?”

Lucifer said nothing as he searched for any sign that Michael or Raphael were approaching. When he didn’t sense either so he grabbed Castiel and left the other angels far behind. When they landed he healed Castiel who took a few steps away from him.

“I have betrayed heaven.”

Lucifer watched as the turmoil washed over the younger angel’s expression knowing Castiel would struggle to accept he’d done the right thing.

“Castiel you did not betray heaven. Michael and the others are throwing a tantrum and you stood by what was right.”

“How are we to stand against all of heaven? We’re just two angels against two of the strongest angels and all of heaven’s soldiers.”

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Castiel to calm down a bit. When the younger angel finally calmed down enough and looked to him for answers he began explaining.

“We’re not alone in this Castiel. When I was with Dean in the cage he mentioned Gabriel so I reached out to him after I killed Lilith.”

Castiel stared confused.

“Gabriel is dead.”

As if on cue the trickster angel appeared and gave a cheerful wave to Castiel.

“Hey bro, how’s it hanging?”

Lucifer smiled at his brother while Castiel looked at Gabriel in disbelief.

“Gabriel…you’re alive?”

The archangel nodded.

“Yeah skipped out of heaven when Mikey and Luci began going at it. Boy was I surprised when Luci called me up to tell me Mikey was trying to destroy the world.”

“Thank you for trusting me Gabriel. I can’t take on our brothers by myself.”

Gabriel shrugged.

“You finally grew up and stopped being a spoiled child so I figured I might as well side with you. What’s the plan anyways?”

Lucifer knew Gabriel would argue with him but he really didn’t have any other choice that didn’t end with humanity suffering for it.

“I was thinking we could try and find dad.”

Both Gabriel and Castiel stared at Lucifer in disbelief.

“You’re serious? Of all the dumb ass ideas you could come with you think dad is going to stop Michael from throwing a tantrum?”

Lucifer nodded half heartily as he wasn’t sure their father would want to be found.

“Dad had Michael throw me into the pit when I acted against him. Maybe if we all reach out to him he’ll help.”

“This plan is stupid even for you Luci.”

“I must agree with Gabriel, this doesn’t sound like a plan that will work.”

“Do either of you have a better option? I said I won’t harm humans and I meant it which means I cannot fight against Michael. If I do humans will die in the cross fire.”

Gabriel and Castiel looked at each other before Castiel spoke up.

“Maybe Joshua can contact father?”

Gabriel raised a brow recalling that Joshua often said he would speak with their father.

“Maybe? It would mean going to heaven and I’m sure all the angels are on high alert for both of you.”

Lucifer looked to Gabriel who seemed to already know what he’d ask.

“Gabriel would you go and see if you can speak to Joshua?”

The younger archangel looked ready to pout until he got out of it but he gave a slight nod.

“What do you want me to tell Joshua?”

Lucifer sighed curious what he could have said to their father to get Michael to stop this.

“See if he can tell dad I’m sorry for how I behaved. If the only way to fix this is for me to go back to hell I will. I just don’t want Dean or anyone who’s had contact with me to suffer because I decided to leave my prison.”

Gabriel watched his brother for a moment before he nodded.

“I’ll let you know how it goes. Just keep those two idiots alive while I’m gone.”

Once Gabriel left Lucifer and Castiel returned to Bobby’s house but were unable to enter as Lucifer had made sure to ward it before he went to help Castiel. Unless they were removed neither would be able to enter so he and Castiel waited outside for the humans to wake up.

“Lucifer why did you and Michael turn against each other?”

Lucifer stood silently uncertain how to answer Castiel’s question. He had spent hundreds if not thousands of years blaming Michael and his father for the reason he fell.

“I was father’s favorite for so long and I guess I simply grew jealous when he asked all of us to bow to mankind. I still believe they’re flawed but I can see some hope within humans that I didn’t before.”

They stood in silence again until Lucifer heard Dean send him a prayer wondering where he’d gone. He walked to the window by where Dean had been laying and waved to the human as he was unable to enter the house. Dean stared at him confused before he went to the front door to find out why the angel was outside. Seeing Castiel again he glared at the angel before Lucifer assured him everything was alright.

“How is it alright? He tried to take me to Michael.”

“Castiel is just as much an enemy of heaven as I am now. He and Gabriel have sided with us after learning that Michael allowed this all to happen.”

Dean looked at Lucifer before he decided to trust Castiel only because Lucifer did.

“Alright but if he tries anything I’m shooting him.”

“If you would remove the sigils that would be great.”

Dean noticed the markings and stared at Lucifer before he disappeared into the house. Once they were removed both he and Castiel walked in both seeming a bit uneasy.

“So what’s the plan for dealing with Michael?”

“Gabriel has sought out Joshua in order to get word to our father. Right now he’s the only one capable of stopping Michael without casualties.”

Dean glanced at Castiel who stood awkwardly far away from him.

“Dude I don’t bite.”

Castiel looked at him confused.

“Why would you think I’m afraid of you biting me?”

Dean glanced at Lucifer who just shrugged.

“So who exactly are you possessing? Holy tax accountant?”

Castiel looked down at his vessel before looking up at Dean.

“He is a devote man, he actually prayed for this.”

Dean gave him a look before shaking his head.

“Yeah well I’m sure he didn’t know you angels were a bunch of dicks.”

“Dean.”

Dean sat back down on the couch ignoring Lucifer’s clear offense to his comment.

“So who is this Joshua guy that can reach your dad?”

“He’s rumored to speak with our father regularly. If anyone would be capable of speaking with him it would be Joshua. As both Lucifer and I are enemies of heaven we were unable to go find Joshua to deliver the message.”

“I asked Gabriel to go seeing as all of heaven thinks he’s dead.”

“If there’s nothing we can do then I guess we just hang back then. Hopefully Sam and Bobby will accept that we’re all on the same side now.”

Both Lucifer and Castiel looked up as Sam came into the room. He saw Castiel and gave him a cold look before looking to Dean.

“Let me guess, you became best friends with another angel.”

“Sam are you going to bother hearing me out on this or are you going to assume I lost my mind?”

Sam pretended to think about it before he walked into the kitchen as he called over his shoulder, “I know you’ve lost your mind but seeing as I have no way to kill angels I’ll leave you to your insanity.”

Dean said nothing and decided to just be happy with the fact Sam wasn’t going to fight him on this anymore.

“Luc you want a beer?”

Dean decided if he was stuck at the house he might as well raid Bobby’s liquor supply.

“If you want me to drink with you I will.”

He glanced at Cas and decided he might as well ask the other angel to.

“You want one?”

Castiel glanced at Lucifer confused before he shook his head.

“I do not require food.”

Dean just shook his head as he went into the kitchen and grabbed two beers while Sam watched him with a suspicious look. When he walked back into the other room he tossed Lucifer the beer before sitting down to enjoy his own.

“So want to watch a movie while we’re waiting?”

“Seriously Dean? You have the devil and an angel of the lord standing in the same room with you and you want to watch TV.”

Dean gave Sam a look as he entered the room already complaining again.

“Dude what would you do with two angels?”

“I don’t know, maybe talk to them? I’m sure there’s a lot we can learn from them.”

Dean looked at his brother as if to ask if he was serious.

“What’s wrong with watching TV?”

Sam rolled his eyes as the two angels watched the exchange in silence.

“You always pick the worst things to watch. It’s either western movies or Dr. Sexy.”

Dean pointed to Lucifer as he said almost proudly, “Luc likes Dr. Sexy so you can shove it Sammy.”

Sam looked at Lucifer a bit confused.

“When did you two watch Dr. Sexy together?”

Lucifer looked at Dean who was still staring at his brother.

“When I was in hell. He helped me get off the rack and had Crowley take me to him. He didn’t have enough power at the time to revive me so we watched TV.”

Sam almost seemed to try and picture Dean watching TV with Satan. It was an odd thought and even Castiel was looking at Lucifer confused.

“An eternity locked in a cage and you watch television?””

Lucifer didn’t answer Castiel as he was still watching Dean.

“So is that a yes to Dr. Sexy because I’m all for watching that.”

Dean stood up and smiled at Lucifer.

“We’ll watch it in the extra bedroom seeing as Sam doesn’t like my choice in shows.”

Lucifer followed Dean leaving Sam alone with Castiel. Upstairs both Dean and Lucifer settled onto the bed and watched the show. About one episode in Dean looked at Lucifer who had wrapped his arm around him.

“Luc, did you know what was happening to me in hell?”

The fallen angel looked at him as if trying to find the reason behind his question.

“Do you mean did I see them exploiting your secrets?”

Dean gave a slight nod as he turned back to the TV hating himself for asking.

“Dean just because you think you’re dad wouldn’t like you being bi doesn’t mean shit. Honestly my father doesn’t care who people are attracted to so you’re good as far as god’s concerned.”

Dean couldn’t help but smile seeing as the devil was the one comforting him.

“I will be killing Alastair the soonest chance I get. I won’t forgive him for what he did to you.”

“It’s weird that you’re the one making me feel better about what happened.”

“How is it weird? Because I’m an angel or because I’m in a dude’s body?”

Dean glanced at him before he completely turned away from the TV.

“Aren’t you a guy?”

“No I’m genderless. I just happen to be in a male vessel.”

Dean was silent a moment before he put his beer down and inched closer to Lucifer.

“So what about you? Do you care what gender your partner is?”

Lucifer gave him a playful grin.

“If you’re flirting with me you don’t need to try so hard. The moment I saw you in hell I knew I would fall all over again.”

Dean thought about kissing him but he knew his soul was twisted from his time in hell. Even a fallen angel was to good for him.

“I can see you questioning yourself. Shall I take the lead in seducing you righteous man?”

“We kind of have the end of the world on our hands so probably a bad idea.”

Lucifer raised a brow giving him a playful look.

“And here I thought Dean Winchester was all about bad ideas.”

Dean said nothing as he stared at the angel in front of him.

“Am I to take your silence as an agreement?”

Dean was startled when Lucifer grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought him to his lips. He was surprised to find the devil’s lips were cool and as he opened his mouth to the tongue demanding entrance he found it to be just as cool as the angel’s lips.

“Sam might hear us.” Dean said when Lucifer finally allowed him up for air.

“I will keep them from hearing. Will you allow me to take you?”

Dean hesitated only a moment before he kissed Lucifer and pushed him against the bed.  The angel held him close and Dean could feel Lucifer react to his touch as he grinded against the angel’s impressive hard on. Lucifer grabbed at Dean’s shirt needing to feel his skin and found himself tearing his shirt apart just to touch the hunter. Dean didn’t complain as he grabbed Lucifer’s clothing and began undressing him. Seeing it was taking far to long to undress Lucifer flipped Dean onto his back as he used his angel mojo to remove their remaining clothing. Dean stared at him shocked only for a moment before Lucifer captured his lips again.

Dean moaned into the angel’s mouth as Lucifer began stroking him. As Lucifer began trailing kisses down his neck Dean nearly begged for Lucifer to touch him more. Lucifer didn’t need to hear him beg aloud as Dean’s body begged enough.

“Shall I open you slowly Dean or do you prefer being treated like you won’t break?”

“Anything you want Luic…just touch me.”

Lucifer smiled as he placed a single finger at his entrance. Dean didn’t question where Lucifer got lube as the finger pierced his entrance earning the angel a pleasurable moan.

“You like that human?”

Dean nodded as he tried thrusting down onto the angel’s finger. Lucifer grabbed his hips to stop him making Dean whimper with need.

“So impatient my dear human. Perhaps I need to distract you.”

Dean couldn’t say anything as Lucifer pushed in a second finger as he quickly began deep throating his cock. It was so sudden all Dean could do was thrust into the devil’s mouth as he felt himself losing himself to the angel’s touch. Lucifer sounded satisfied as he quickly opened Dean up while eagerly sucking the human’s cock.

“Please Luc…I’m going come.”

Dean tried to pull Lucifer off but the angel continued to suck him and when his fingers finally found Dean’s sweet spot the hunter came with a loud cry of pleasure.

Lucifer pulled away making sure Dean watched as he swallowed the mouthful of cum. Dean couldn’t’ believe he’d just been given the best blowjob of his life and without thinking he pulled Lucifer close to kiss him. The taste of himself on the angel’s cool lips made him moan eager to please the fallen angel.

“If you keep going like this I won’t be able to be gentle with you Dean.”

“Then don’t be, I don’t break easily.”

Lucifer smiled against Dean’s mouth before he pulled away and flipped Dean over. With his human on all fours almost presenting himself to him Lucifer couldn’t’ help but admire the sight.

“You’re my human. I won’t let anyone else have you.”

Dean didn’t argue as Lucifer spread his cheeks and placed himself at his waiting hole.

“Promise you won’t break?”

“I promise so fuck me already.” Dean demanded.

Lucifer bottomed out in a single thrust making the hunter cry out as pain and pleasure mixed together nearly making him cum again. He expected Lucifer to wait for him to adjust to his massive size but the angel continued his hard fast thrusts leaving Dean only able to moan as pleasure radiated through his entire body.

“Luc please faster.” Dean begged unable to get enough of the angel’s touch.

“I love how you beg Dean. Beg for me more.”

Dean continued to beg as Lucifer’s thrusts became rougher and faster. Dean was so close to coming and when Lucifer leaned over and whispered into his ear he lost it screaming the angel’s name not caring who heard.

“My beautiful righteous man. You have fallen in the most beautiful way.”

Dean was barely able to stay conscious as Lucifer thrust a few more times until he came leaving his mark inside him.

“I want to mark you so everyone knows you belong to me. Would you let me claim you again and again until the world can smell only my scent on you?”

Dean nodded as his eyes drifted close. He barely felt Lucifer pull out or the kiss on his back as he fell asleep satisfied he’d been able to be with the angel. Lucifer watched him sleep curious if Gabriel would succeed and he’d be allowed to stay with this human he cared for. He knew father more than likely wouldn’t forgive him so easily and there was a good possibility he’d be killed or sent back to the cage before long. As he lay next to Dean he felt like it was the calm before the storm. He knew something bad was coming and he hoped it wouldn’t reach the hunter.

“Lucifer.”

He looked up hearing his name and saw Gabriel standing in the room. He snapped his fingers cleaning himself and Dean before getting them both dressed. Dean continued to sleep as Lucifer approached his brother.

“Was Joshua able to reach father?”

Gabriel was watching Dean and it took Lucifer grabbing the younger angel’s arm to get his attention.

“Luci you mated with a human? How could you?”

“I may very well be dead or locked up again soon. I wasn’t going to suffer either fate without him knowing my feelings.”

Gabriel glared at him before he shook his head with a heavy sigh.

“I didn’t speak with Joshua.”

“What? Why?”

Gabriel looked up at him with a serious but troubled gaze.

“Because father was there waiting for me. I’m to bring both you and Castiel to heaven. If you fight me on this I’m to send you back to the pit with Castiel.”

Lucifer looked back at Dean hoping he’d be able to return to him.

“Give me a moment and I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Gabriel nodded and once the angel was gone Lucifer went to the bed and placed a kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“Even if I cannot return I shall leave you with a gift I’d never give another.”

Lucifer left after placing one of his feathers in Dean’s hand. He wondered if the human would realize how important the gift was as it was something only given to an angel’s mate. He hoped he did but more than that he hoped he’d be allowed to return to his side.


	7. God and His Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God/Chuck deals with the angels

Lucifer stood with Gabriel and Castiel standing next to him. Not far from them stood Michael and Raphael. Michael had taken a vessel but Lucifer was uncertain of who the tall dark haired man was before Michael took control of his body. He’d been certain no one else but Dean could contain the oldest archangel.

In front of them stood there father who had taken to going by Chuck while among humans. Lucifer kept his gaze on the ground beneath him knowing his father must still be angry with him.

“I leave and you all decide killing my youngest children was the right thing to do?”

Lucifer said nothing knowing every word out of his mouth would be questioned and thought to be a lie. He didn’t need to speak as Michael attempted to defend his actions.

“You foretold of the day I’d have to fight Lucifer. I was just doing what you knew would happen.”

Chuck looked at Michael with a mix of sorrow and disappointment.

“Lucifer you escaped the cage without any of the seals being broken. How did you escape?”

“I had a little of my power father and I intended to strictly use it to get Dean Winchester out of hell. My power was less than what I thought it was and it required me to draw on his soul. Dean had insisted I go with him…he promised me a beer when I got to earth and he wanted to keep his promise.”

Chuck smiled as Lucifer added on the last part. Michael was watching Lucifer answer the question. Lucifer caught his brother watching him and was uncertain whether Michael only held hatred for him or if he wasn’t imagining the slight fondness within the older angel’s gaze. A small part of him hoped Michael was still the big brother that he'd been closed to before his fall. He hoped that Michael had only been trying to be the loyal son and didn't actually want to kill him.

“You’ve changed Lucifer.”

Lucifer lowered his gaze uncertain if he was to be apologizing for the change or not. Chuck smiled at his son before he looked to Michael and Raphael.

“So Lucifer grew up and you two decided to throw a fit in my absence.”

Both angels looked ashamed as their father looked to Castiel.

“You decided to help Lucifer after learning the truth?”

Castiel nodded.

“Yes father.”

Chuck smiled.

“Good I’m happy at least some of my children didn’t decide to act up.”

Chuck placed a hand on Castiel’s shoulder and the angel nearly collapsed under the new weight of the power he held. Both Michael and Raphael stared shocked as their younger brother’s power was increased.

“This is my thanks for protecting humanity.”

Chuck left Castiel to walk over to the two archangels looking disappointed in both of them.

“Both of you are not to go to earth again unless Castiel gives you permission. He’s in charge of you and if I hear either of you have ignored even one of his orders I will come back and put both of you in the pit myself.”

“Father will you not be staying in heaven?”

Chuck looked to Lucifer who had finally lifted his gaze to look at him.

“I’ll be stopping in from time to time but I prefer being on earth. I assume you’ll be watching over the Winchesters?”

Lucifer altered his gaze as he nodded.

“If I may I would like to stay with them. I like Dean.”

“Well then you should head back before he misses you. I’ll be getting a few more things sorted before I return to earth. Gabriel hopefully you’re done pretending to be a pagan.”

Gabriel gave his usual charming smile as he wrapped an arm around Lucifer.

“Sure am, I’ll be hanging with Luci for a while.”

Chuck was left smiling as both archangels vanished. Castiel looked at Chuck before he to left to deal with the other angels leaving both Michael and Raphael looking annoyed at basically being demoted.


	8. Winchesters' Archangels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Gabriel return to the Winchester brothers to find Sam pissed off Dean

Dean had woken to an empty bed and a pure white feather in his hand. He stared at the feather confused before he carefully placed it in the dresser out of sight. He had a feeling it was Lucifer’s way of saying goodbye but he didn’t want to assume the angel had left him.

When he went downstairs he found both Sam and Bobby up and neither looked happy.

“Have either of you seen Lucifer?”

Sam had his laptop open in front of him and didn’t bother looking up from it as he answered, “Gabriel came and took Castiel so I’m sure he took Lucifer with him.”

“If you’re going to be bringing anymore angels into my house at least tell me first.”

Dean felt his heart sink realizing Gabriel had picked up the two angels. He wondered if they had been able to contact their dad and if they had what was going to happen.

“So do you still think Lucifer isn’t going to betray you?”

Dean shot Sam a look wondering when he was going to stop questioning him on this.  He noticed Sam looking up what he could about angels.

“Anything on there about angels giving away their feathers?”

Sam looked up from the computer confused.

“Ah yeah I did see something about it, why?”

Dean sat down by his brother to look at the screen.

“Just curious.”

Sam eyed Dean a moment while Bobby stayed out of the conversation having had enough of angels for a lifetime.

“Dean please tell me you’re not sleeping with the devil.”

Both Dean and Bobby looked up at him shocked.

“Why would you think that?”

Sam gave his brother his usual bitch face.

“Because the only thing I found on angels giving someone one of their feathers is they do that only with their mates. It’s a sign of their eternal affection.”

When Dean couldn’t hide his embarrassment both Sam and Bobby cursed.

“How much of an idiot can you be?” Bobby asked in disbelief.

“Is there anything you won’t sleep with?” Sam asked just as disappointed in his brother as Bobby was.

Before Dean could try to once again defend himself against the two both Lucifer and Gabriel appeared in the room. Lucifer took one look at Dean’s hurt and annoyed face and tried to approach him but Dean turned from the room to go back to the bedroom.

“Have I wronged him?” Lucifer asked turning to Gabriel.

Gabriel eyed Sam as if knowing he was the cause of this.

“Moose what did you do?”

Sam stared at the trickster who he now knew was an angel. The younger hunter looked back at his computer refusing to accept he’d done anything wrong.

“Just because Lucifer’s sleeping with my brother doesn’t mean I have to trust him.”

Gabriel raised a brow before he appeared behind Sam to see what was on his computer.

“What exactly did you find on angels that made you get into a fight with Dean-o?”

“Sam found that when it angel gives one of their feathers to someone it’s a sign of affection.” Bobby said making Sam look at him with another of his many bitch faces.

Gabriel shot a look at Lucifer who was paying attention but looking towards where Dean had gone with a look of pain and defeat on his face.

“So you got on Dean’s case because he slept with Lucifer?”

Sam shot a look at Gabriel now having to defend himself against the archangel.

“He’s the devil. How am I suppose to trust him?”

Gabriel hit Sam over the head surprising both Bobby and Lucifer. Sam rubbed his head looking confused as to why the angel had hit him.

“You’re a real piece of work you know that? Lucifer offered to go back in the cage if it would get dad to help stop Michael. Dad even approved of his relationship with Dean. Besides who are you to talk? I killed your brother over a hundred times and we bumped uglies like crazy.”

Lucifer stared shocked at his younger brother who was defending him. Sam’s face had gone red with embarrassment as Gabriel told his secret in front of his adoptive father. As if to push the point further to finally get Sam off Dean’s case he leaned over the hunter and continued.

“By the way your lore on us is wrong. Giving one of our feathers to someone is a promise of devotion and loyalty to that person. If Dean refuses Lucifer he can never have another mate. It’s a onetime deal for us so try not to ruin their relationship.”

Lucifer gave a slight nod to Gabriel to thank him before he went to find Dean. The older hunter was in the bedroom holding the feather in his hands as though it was his greatest treasure.

“Have I upset you Dean?”

The hunter shook his head as he held the feather making sure not to damage it.

“Will you be returning to hell?”

Dean didn’t look at him as he asked almost afraid of the answer. Lucifer knelt in front of him and made the hunter look at him.

“Father has made sure Michael and Raphael will not harm humanity or me. He even approves of me loving you.”

Dean met his gaze before he jumped forward to wrap his arms around Lucifer.

“So you’ll stay with me?”

“Yes Dean. I will stay here and protect you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story. I liked the idea that Lucifer and Gabriel were really close before his fall and that when Lucifer returns that he and Gabriel go back to being close. I kind of made Gabriel a protective brother to Lucifer


End file.
